Knowing
by AcharI
Summary: Aya is the type to not let anyone get intimately close to him.He's still human. Soon he won't be able to stop the feelings he have long wanted to feel and maybe Yoji will feel the same but as soon as it all happened, it could end just as fast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Like all other mornings in the flower shop, there are many schoolgirls around the shop just to see the four florists.

Omi is chatting with his classmates while Ken is busy bringing in the materials from the storage room. Yoji is as usual at the counter smiling his playboy smile at the giggling girls. As for Aya, he is busy working on a certain flower arrangement and trying to ignore the girls trying to get his attention.

They all became aware when Manx came into view outside the shop. In just a few minutes the schoolgirls will have their classes and they will have a mission briefing.

After a while they started closing and gathered downstairs.

"So.....what kind of mission are we having this time?" Yoji asked.

"I sure hope this one doesn't involve long surveillance.." Ken said looking sleepy.

"Don't worry about that. In fact, I'm here to tell you that you won't be doing group missions for a while. You had many missions recently and you must take a break to avoid suspension. The mission I have right now is only for Abyssinian. It won't involve killing. You will just have to undercover for a few weeks."

"What? You mean, we don't have anything to do and yet Aya has to work for weeks?" Omi said.

"Yes. Don't worry. It will not be a hard job. I'm entrusting this to Aya because this job will just need focus and _real_ work."

"Ok then, I guess we won't be needed for a while. I am gonna have my early break."

" Hey, we still have work in the flower shop. You two have been late in your shifts yesterday and so I'm not going to let you have an early break." Omi said seriously.

"As I've said Aya, you're going to work as an undercover. You will work like a regular secretary for us to know the schedules and details about our target. This mission will approximately be for two weeks. Do you accept it?"

" Of course. Where are the mission details?"

"Here. You will start this coming Monday. Be sure to give your mission report everyday."

"Hn."

Seems like he will get really busy for the next weeks. At least he's got something different to do this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yoji is curious as to what kind of work Aya will be doing since he is the only one assigned to it. Since they have no customers at all, he decided to ask Aya about it... and spend some time talking with him. He doesn't know why or when it started but deep inside he knows he actually wants to be closer to Aya. He just can't help it whenever he comes to look at Aya's purple eyes. . wanting them to look at him too.

"Hey, Aya. What kind of work does Manx want you to do in your mission?" Yoji asked leaning over the counter Aya is working on.

"I will have to undercover as a businessman and report everything I will learn in my interactions."

"What? seems pretty simple huh?"

"Uh... Yeah." Aya paused for a while as if remembered something about the mission and gave out a sigh.

Aya looked into Yoji's eyes, trying to see what's behind. It's not like Yoji to be curious as to what's up with him. He actually thinks Yoji's only purpose whenever he talks to him is to annoy him or make him feel awkward most of the time but this time it's as if there's a different reason behind his actions. He seems not his usual self. He's not so . . .Yoji-like.

"Ooh..Ok." Yoji turns his back on him and still leaned on the counter with his elbows just to avoid Aya's searching look.

Yoji can't think of anything more to say. The only thing he knows, he wants to talk to Aya longer especially before he starts his mission. This mission of being undercover means that Aya won't be working with them in the flower shop for quite a while. So does this really mean he wants to spend some more time with Aya because...no. He doesn't want to think that he's actually going to miss him. No it can't be. Maybe he's going to miss Aya because.. .

Yeah right. He doesn't have anyone to annoy and it's really fun seeing Aya feel uncomfortable with a bunch of fangirls.

After dinner, Omi went to his room to do his schoolwork. At last he is going to have enough time to do his work while Ken went to bed early. At least he could solo the tv without being bothered to shift from channel to channel because of soccer. But Yoji knows he's not going to watch anyway nor is will he go clubbing or drinking. Urgh..Aya went to bed early too..So _I guess I'll just have my beauty sleep then. . .ah. Just when I thought I could spend my evening with him at least..Uh.. Why am I being like this. It's not like me to be so... . .interested with what's going on with him._

Yoji just went up to his room and resigned himself to sleep even though he might not get a good night sleep. He knows Aya is already asleep because his light is off already.

In his room, Aya sat quietly on his bed with his back leaning against the headboard, thinking about his mission which will start tomorrow.

_Why the hell was I given a mission like this? and only me.. I can't believe I'm doing this job. I don't even know if I'll be able to do it even though it's simple. More than work surely will be required in this one. I can't let this mission down._ _This is just a mission anyway and just for 2 weeks. Guess I can't do anything now that I accepted it. I've got to be ready for tomorrow._

"Good morning Yoji." Omi greeted with a warm smile while eating his breakfast before going to school.

" Good morning Chibi." Yoji said as he took a seat and smiled sleepily at Omi.

" How's your sleep? You seem early today."

"Uh..hehe. Fine. Um.. Where's Aya?"

"When I woke up, he had already left." Yoji thought he could at least talk or even just see Aya before he leaves.

" Ah. . ok." Yoji said with a slight feeling of disappointment.

"I'll be leaving now. . .Oops I'm gonna be late. See you later! And don't forget to wake Ken up for his morning shift."

"Don't worry I'm not going to let him oversleep on me." Yoji said with a snicker.

_I wonder how Aya is in his mission right now..ugh.. and now I'm going to work with Ken alone the whole morning._

Aya is now dressed in formal and stood in front of a tall building. His mission is to actually work with the target named Ryo Makoto. He will have to make interactions with him to eventually learn about their illegal businesses. The target, Ryo is a very successful businessman at a young age with many connections in other countries which makes anything easier for him to do or get which is why Aya will have to be extra careful in keeping his cover. He will be under the name of Shin Saito.

As he entered the building a man bowed at him and greeted him with a warm smile.

" Good morning Mr. Saito. Mr. Makoto is waiting for you." Aya acknowledged him and followed him.

He was led to a big office. Once he entered, his attention was immediately caught by a tall man with his back on him looking outside through the big glass windows. Aya felt a lump in his throat as the man, Ryo, slowly turned to face him. He didn't expect him to have an aura like this. It's like his confidence is flowing right from him. _Seems like this mission will be far different from the others I did._

" Good morning Mr. Saito." Ryo said with his warm smile as he offered a handshake to Aya. He looked at Aya in a way that he felt a bit uneasy.

" Good morning Mr. Makoto."

The guy who led him slowly slid out of the room. Aya could feel a bit of nervousness slowly creeping inside him as he was left alone with Ryo. He didn't expect the man to be good looking at all.. with that well built body, intelligence and confidence, he is certainly someone with a lot of capabilities. All he could do is maintain his cover and make Ryo believe his purpose.

" I believe we will now be working together. I hope we'll be able to help each other a lot."

" Of course. With all our common interests we could help each other very much. So, when can we have a formal meeting so that we can discuss the details?" Aya said as he gave too a warm smile.

" Right now I'm still busy with a few things I have to arrange. And I also think we should get along first to know each other _well_. Don't you think?" Ryo said as he walks nearer to Aya. He stopped just a foot away from him which is actually too close for a formal talk.

" Yes, I think so. That would be great. When is that?"

" When do you please?"

" I believe you're actually a lot busier than me but certainly it would be great if we could do this soon.. How about tomorrow? Where do you want to meet?"

" Oh. Ok. Is it fine with you to meet me at Oblivion? You know that club, don't you? At 9." Ryo looked pleased as he sees that Shin, Aya, is also interested in starting to work together.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll see you then." Aya turned to leave but he could still feel the man's look on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya came home late. He had walked around in the park for a while to think about the mission. He certainly have to give more focus in this solo mission since it's not like the others he had before. This as a solo mission doesn't mean that it's going to be easy since he was the only one needed to do it. To think that it was given to him alone means that Manx certainly gives him much more compliment than he thinks he should have.

It was already 7 when he arrived home. He was dressed normally and not in formal when he came home so as to not give the others clue what he did in the mission today. He didn't want the others to know what he was ordered to do in the mission. He slipped in the backdoor and tried to be not seen by the others that he already arrived. Successfully, he was able to go to his room without engaging into a conversation with the others. He's just not up to it right now that he's mentally exhausted.

"WAhahaha! That's really funny!"

"Ken will you please..", Omi closed his eyes to contain himself before continuing.." keep it down?"

"Omi, it's just once in a while that we are not gonna have some missions so let me enjoy it ok?" Ken said as he continued to look at the screen like an amazed baby and laugh hard once again.

Omi slapped a hand over his softly as to express his frustration over Ken's endless laughs over a simple tv show even though he admits to himself that it is really funny.

"Wait, I'll go get us some snacks."

Yoji stood up from his comfortable sitting position to go to the kitchen. But just as he passed the stairs, the soft sound of a door closing from upstairs did not escape his assassin hearing. _It must be Aya. Geez, didn't even bother to say hi to us. It's still early. He must be tired from the mission... maybe I could say good night or better make him join us._ Yoji thought and snickered.

" Hey guys here are the foods. I'll just go check on something upstairs."

Aya went to the bathroom for a quick shower. He did not need the others to bother him to watch downstairs with them. While under the shower he can't stop but remember the way Ryo looked at him. It's as if he's looking at his prey. But everytime he remembers Ryo, he can't help but think about how gorgeous the man is. _Maybe that's why he's too confident. Because he knows just how attracting he looks. He never passes without anyone taking a moment to glance and notice just how beguile he is ... . .just like Yoji. No. That man sure is worse than Yoji. _He dried himself quick and wrapped the towel around his slim waist.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Yoji seating on his bed like it is his own.

" What are you doing here?" Aya asked with a soft glare but continued to go to his closet and looked for sleepwear.

Yoji can't speak when he saw Aya.. there on the doorstep walking towards him but suddenly turned towards the closet.

Oh my. . _He's so fucking hot. With all those droplets of water falling from his ruffled wet hair. Oh my gosh.. and his slim waist. His light skin. and the way he looked at me with those eyes.. that sexy body. How I wish I could touch him and kiss the hell out of him. .  
_

He was surprised when Aya suddenly spoke.

"Oh. .um. Just wanted to ask how your day has gone and your mission. So, how was it?"

"Fine. .. just the usual." Aya picked a dark blue long sleeved shirt and looked at Yoji.

Yoji waited if Aya is going to remove that towel to wear his undergarment and pajama. But instead Aya just looked at him as if waiting for him to say anything.

" Um why don't you go down and watch tv with us. It's still early anyway.. and you know what the show is really nice and funny. It might calm your nerves and might even make you laugh you know."

Aya eyed him for a while and turned back to crouch at his closet. Ok. So that obviously means NO.

" Fine. Go ahead downstairs. I'll follow after dressing up."

Yoji just can't believe himself what he heard just now.

" Ok. Great. I'll get some more snacks then. Don't worry. We've got a lot of _ice cream_. I bought them for you." Yoji said with a grin. Even though he can't see Aya in the face, he knows he might be blushing just to discover that somebody know that he's quite addicted with ice cream..

"ok.. um . Thanks." Aya said and tried to hide his blush.

He wore a baggy, light blue pajama, combed his hair then went downstairs. He can't hide it..but he's actually excited to eat ice cream. It's been a month since he last ate ice cream. He wondered if he eats ice cream that much for Yoji to notice how much he likes it.

" Oh. Hey Aya." said Ken smiling at him with ice cream all over his mouth then continued watching.. The guy is really messy..

" Here's yours Aya." Omi said and smiled at him. . a smile saying ..'hah. You think we don't know? You're addicted with ice cream!haha'

The two were sitting side to side so the only place to sit is beside Yoji. Yoji looked at him with a cheerful smile as he sat down beside him. Just when he was about to eat his ice cream, Ken said:

"Hey Aya. It's good that you came down here. You know this show is really funny. You should really watch it."

"yeah.."

"and you know what this show will help you loosen up a bit."

"uh..ok."

_At last._. he can taste this oh so so delicious ice cream on his hand.

Something totally hilarious was said in the show and Ken can't help but laugh his brains out. Yoji 's laughter was suddenly stopped by a sound he can't identify whether it really came from Aya's nose or his butt. Aya suddenly laughed through his nose obviously trying to keep himself from laughing but did not succeed. After a while of smiling to himself when he thought no one noticed him, he looked up to the tv and noticed Yoji looking at him from the corner of his eyes and when he turned to look at Yoji, Yoji just turned his attention back to the tv and smiled obviously for seeing Aya smile for some ridiculous thing. Who would have thought that something really hilarious could make even Aya laugh. It would still have been better if he let himself laugh it out though. That was really embarrassing for Aya to be seen laughing and so he always tried to hide it. He just hid it by eating his ice cream again.

Ken suddenly burst out laughing again at something simple, having already teary eyes as Omi, Yoji and Aya stopped and turned to Ken to see him almost pee himself from laughing.

" Wahaha.. That's really .. OUCH! What was that for Omi?!" Ken asked with a frown.

Omi had his eyes closed after slapping Ken at the back of his head, trying to calm his nerves about Ken's too much laughing. He almost got his ice cream spilled on him when Ken burst into his laugh and elbowed his arm.

"Will you SHUT it KENKEN!"

Ken looked at Yoji and Aya looking at him from the other couch and noticed he was really making too much noise.

"hehe.. .." Ken said with a shy smile.

Yoji just resumed smiling and laughing a bit after seeing Ken while Aya gave out a small smile which actually turned to look like just a twitch in the corner of his lips.

Every now and then, Yoji would here Aya give out hard exhales from his nose which must be laughs. So, Aya must be enjoying the show too.

It's good that he let himself join the others watch this ridiculous show. It's not often that they get to do this and so it's great to join them every once in a while. He admitted to himself that it really calmed his nerves and even made him laugh.

_How I wish we could do this together often. Unfortunately I've got mission for tomorrow night. Instead of enjoying here with them, I'll be spending it with Ryo..._Aya gave a sigh as he thought about this. He didn't know that Yoji noticed his sudden distress.

" Is there a problem Aya?" Yoji asked quietly and with eyes full of concern. Aya can't help but wonder why Yoji seems to care for him more these past days.

" Uh.. . It's nothing. Don't worry."

" Ok. "

Very soon the show ended. Aya knew the others are still going to watch the next shows. He was starting to feel sleepy and so decided that he would just sleep earlier tonight. He suddenly stood which made Yoji, Omi and Ken notice him.

" um. .uh. goo- good night." He can't even look at them straight as he said good night since he's not used to saying it to anybody but he thinks he should at least say good night after enjoying the evening with them.

"Don't you want to watch the next shows?" Ken asked dumbly.

" I'm a bit sleepy already. Oh.. . by the way, I'm going to work for the morning shift tomorrow."

"Good night then." Omi said with his cute smile. They were all glad that Aya had joined them to spend the evening. It's something unusual and they're extremely happy about it.

Aya then went to his bedroom and thought about his evening with the others again.

_Maybe they're right. I should loosen up a bit. It's not bad to enjoy. Besides I already got my revenge for the death of my family._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Yoji's presence.

" Um. .It was fun spending the evening with you, Aya. We should do this more often." Yoji said with a light smile on his face.

" Yeah. Don't worry. . .We'll do it often. Good night Yoji." And with that he as ascended the stairs.

" Good night my love." Yoji whispered and smiled to himself knowing Aya won't hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He felt bright rays of sun hitting his face. That's what has woken Aya up. He doesn't wake up late enough for the sun to rise high and so it was unusual to be woken up by the bright rays. He slowly opened his eyes and started to wonder why he overslept. .. really..he never woke up late even with missions the night before. It must be because all his stress were gone the night before.

_Ooh! I'm late for my shift. I even reminded them that I'll be working today. Uh..and tonight I still have a mission or should I say a.. date? with Ryo. Oh my. . . ._

He got up fast and showered. He was surprised to see only Yoji downstairs drinking coffee wearing only pants on. He suddenly remembered how thoughtful Yoji was becoming to him these past days.

"Oh. Good morning Aya."

"Good morning. uh. Sorry, I overslept .Where are Omi and Ken?" Aya said looking anywhere but Yoji.

Yoji noticed that Aya was feeling awkward and can't even look at him straight when talking.

_Oh. . It must be my gorgeous body. haha.. I can't believe I could make Aya feel uneasy by just looking like this. If I had known, I would've shown myself like this every morning to him.._

"Don't worry. They overslept too. We kinda slept too late. They are enjoying our vacation from missions. It's not that often that we get to do something like that."

"Yeah. It's ok. Maybe I should start opening the shop."

"Wait. Why don't you take your breakfast first. I'll be cooking our breakfast anyway." Yoji said with a wink.

"uh. . ok." Aya sat at one of the stairs while Yoji started to cook. He can't help but stare at Yoji while he cooked. He was comfortable that he could stare at him because he knows Yoji doesn't see him with his back on him. _He really is good looking and aside from that he's got a nice body too. What the hell am I thinking._

" So Aya how was your sleep? It's unusual for you to get up this late uh?"

"I don't know. My sleep was unusually deep and so I didn't notice it's midday already."

" Do you have anything to do tonight?.. uh. I was just wondering maybe you could come with me tonight."

"I have to meet up with someone tonight." It's not like he's going to come to Yoji anyway. He' ll surely go to one of his clubs. But actually, he wants to try going out with Yoji. Who knows he might actually enjoy himself.

After a few moments Yoji served his breakfast.

"So. . How does it taste?" Yoji said as he leaned on the table and watched Aya's reaction as he tasted the food.

Aya smiled at him and said, "Good. You should cook more often."

"Maybe. But only for you." Yoji returned his smile to him. " I'll just have a shower and then I'll help you open the shop." With this Yoji got upstairs and left Aya staring at him with confusion.

" Yoji is really starting to act better towards me or should I say weirder.." Aya muttered to himself._ But actually. . . . .I like him better this way. I just hope this won't last for only a short while. _Aya sighed to himself.

After eating, he started to open the shop. Surely Ken and Omi are about to wake up anyway. The shop was full of fangirls like any other day. They were all busy with the customers and had no time for chatting.

The night came and Aya left the house without the knowledge of his teammates.

Aya sat in his car preparing himself for the night with Ryo. Once he was inside the club. He felt eyes looking at him. It's as if he's attracting the attention of the people even with all the loud noises and dark lighting. He was surprised when an arm wound itself around hi waist. He wasn't surprised when he turned and saw Ryo grinning at him. He controlled himself and forced to smile back.

He was then led to a table at the far corner of the club where they cannot almost be seen by the people. A bartender came and gave them drinks right away. They talked about business for a very short while then they finished their drinks.

"Want to dance?"

"Sorry I'm not really into dancing." Aya said with a snicker.

"Don't worry. I'll make you into dancing." Ryo said with a wink and led Aya to the center.

Yoji was drinking at the bar looking at those beautiful bodies dance and grope at each other. His attention was caught by a redhead dancing with an attractive guy. He really thought that was Aya because the built of the body and exact shade of red was the same.

_It can't be him. Aya? In a place like this? I don't think so. If only this guy will turn and face here, I would know how beautiful his face is just as his body is hot._

Aside from not liking to dance, he was forced to stand the touches of Ryo at his waist, back and hips. If only he could grab him and slice the hell out of this man afterwards, all his sufferings will be worth it. Unfortunately, it's not part of his mission.

After 30 mins. of dancing or rather forcing himself to dance, Aya said to Ryo, " Can we rest now? I guess you made me like dancing even just a bit anyway." With that he turned his back after giving him a seducing look.

Yoji was disappointed when the only thing entertaining him left the dancefloor. He just then resigned himself to drinking and planned to live in a short while.

" I guess it's time to say 'it's a night."

" I think so. We will be seeing anyway again for the business presentation. Good night." Aya said with a smile and a sigh of relief not wanting Ryo to notice that he was really uneasy the whole time with him.

"Wait."

Aya turned to leave but was suddenly turned back just to be met by a chaste kiss from Ryo. He just stared at Ryo then grinned like he liked what he just did to him then left the bar with a dazed look.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Aya came home Ken and Omi were already in their rooms and Yoji was not yet at home. At least he can go straight to his room without needing to talk to anybody. All he wanted to do was sulk in his dark bedroom. He feels tired and just wants to sleep. As if everything that happened will be erased. He laid down on his bed sideways and looked at nothing.

He felt exhausted from the things he had to do while with Ryo. He doesn't know why only now but after what happened to the club, he can't help but feel like he suddenly wanted or rather needed care from somebody..comfort . . to know that somebody loves him and shows real care for him. . someone to give him gentle touches and assuring words to make him feel . . .safe and loved.

But he thought anyway that if nobody will care for him for _real_ then it won't really matter what he feels since no one would dare give him the type of care he desperately needs but until now has never admitted to himself. But still he hated himself for having to do this. . for having to react as if he wanted those things from that man.

Lost in his thinking, he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it so that whoever it is would just think that he's deep asleep already. But instead the knocking still continued. He reluctantly rose from his bed to know who it is. He was surprised to see who it was.

"Yoji" Aya looked tired which was unexpected since he just came from a club and danced with someone. _Did something wrong happen?_

"Aya" Yoji said gently. He doesn't know how to start. All he knows is that he has to say his feelings for Aya as soon as possible. He wanted Aya to know what his feelings for him are that even he, hadn't realized what he's been feeling for him for so long.

" What is it?" Aya asked uninterestedly.

Yoji just entered his room and looked at him eagerly.

"I saw you at the club. . I never saw you there. Who were you with?" Aya tried to avoid Yoji's eyes. He feels embarrassed with the things he allowed _that_ man to do to him. It's his mission so he can't do anything about it.

"It's not your business so. ." , but he was cut by Yoji.

"It is _my business._ I won't let you be hurt. I care about _you._ Whether you care about me or not, I do care for you. " Those words? He didn't know how he blurted them out but what he knows is that it is what he really feels deep inside. With this statement, Yoji was able to make Aya look up at him. Aya looked at him with confused eyes.

"... . . . " Aya wasn't able to speak. He just looked at Yoji. Slowly, Yoji walked closer to him. Aya just dropped his gaze to the floor. He was surprised to feel a smooth hand touch his cheek gently. He looked at Yoji and did not find the strength to move away from his touch. This is the kind of touch he was longing to feel for so long.

"Yoji"

"I'm always here for you Aya. I'm just here waiting for you.. . to notice me.. to know how much important you are to me." Yoji moved closer to him and put his arms around Aya and pulled him as close to him as possible. Yoji touched his cheek to Aya's temple then put a soft, lingering kiss to it. It was a good sign that Aya didn't pull away from him or pushed him. At least Aya accepted his gentle actions he has so long wanted to do to Aya.

" I love you." Yoji whispered to him very softly and tenderly. He could feel Aya's soft intake of breath as Yoji's words sunk in him. Slowly, Yoji pulled away from him walked towards the door leaving Aya there standing and still taking in the words Yoji said to him.

"Good night Aya." Yoji said as he closed the door. He doesn't know what Aya feels right now with his confession but he definitely knows what he is feeling right now. It's as if his feelings for Aya now that he had said those words were now stronger. It's as if he could breath much better now that he has admitted his feelings to himself and to Aya. He just wished that he said those words a lot earlier. .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Yoji's confession that night, Aya can't believe what he heard. Of all the few people he knows, he least expects Yoji to be attracted to him especially to be in love with him. He doesn't know how to react. He's been needing comfort from someone he knows cares truly for him. But now that he knows how Yoji truly cares and much more.. .loves him, he feels like he doesn't deserve such deep feelings. He hasn't felt loved for so long. He just work during the day as a florist, during the night as an assassin, then, goes to bed trying to block his emotions and fears of his nightmares. No one had been with him to comfort him and assure him that everything will be alright because _he_ will be staying. No. He learned not to feel in order to keep his sanity even though he's slowly killed deep inside.

He just laid down on his bed sideways, looking at the full moon shining down on him until exhaustion emotionally and physically finally made him sleep, deep inside. . . wishing somebody will look over him until he falls asleep.

The next day, Aya woke up early. The first thing that came to his mind as he opened his eyes was Yoji.

" Yoji" Aya whispered to himself. He game himself a small smile, remembering Yoji's sweet confession last night.

_I am not even sure if I love him exactly as he loves me. And . . I don't know if I deserve such love from him.. . . from someone like him.  
_

He fixed himself and readied himself to leave. He's got to work for his mission today. He just hopes the days will end faster for this week so that he won't have to stand the other's presence. He silently left the house knowing they would be awake in a few minutes.

Yoji awoke as soon as he heard Aya's door open. And now he's sure Aya already left. He's pretty sure Aya is still thinking about what he said last night. For now, he's going to give him some time. . even for just a few days to fully understand how serious he is to Aya. He is just hoping that Aya won't think of him as someone who is just feeling temporary emotions.

He knows how long he has been feeling like this for Aya but it is only recently that he has come to realize it's true meaning.

The three boys worked in the flower shop like any ordinary day. Ken and Omi had no clue as to what is happening between Yoji and Aya and they certainly did not know that Yoji is in love with Aya.

Meanwhile, Aya, in the name of Shin, worked the whole day with Ryo. He knows he is so pathetic with his hard tries of smiling like everything's more than fine. He was able to report everything Kritiker wanted him to know about their illegal businesses. He did this every night before showing up to the others. He slept early. That's what he says to the others and that he's tired so he'll go ahead but they didn't know that he's been spending his nights just looking at the moon thinking nothing but just waits until sleep claims him.

Everything was normal, he thinks. Yoji who just confessed what he feels for him is now acting like there is nothing more between them. This went on for days.

Aya thought.. . maybe it was just an outburst from Yoji. _But at least I know he truly cares for me._ He sighed at that thought. He was surprised to hear Ryo's voice talking to him. _Oh shit. .I forgot I'm with Ryo._

After the meeting, when everyone has left the room and he was left with Ryo, Ryo walked to him and slid his hand from Aya's hip to his waist and kissed him full on the lips. Aya was surprised but he let him continue as if he could fight in this situation. One of Ryo's hands was at his back pulling him closer while the other was caressing his sides.

" Shall we meet tomorrow night? Same place." Ryo said confidently

" I don't think you'll be able to come." Aya said with a snicker.

"Why? I'm not busy. I'll give my time tomorrow only to you. . . I promise."

" Sure then. We'll see if we could do it again tomorrow." With that Aya escaped from the other's strong hands and left the room.

If what Kritiker said that he has already finished his mission if he will know that last important detail, then the mission is already completed. Through the secret conversation between the members of the illegal businessmen that was done later that day, _at last,. . . . .I'm done with this._

He reported everything to Kritiker that night and as he finished his last report for the mission, he gave a deep sigh. He was really tired the whole day. He is so tired that he doesn't think he can reach his room anymore. He's currently at their secret basement. He moved to the couch to sit for a while and rest his eyes but soon he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

*Thank you for those who subscribed and put me in their list. Even though you don't leave reviews at least I know there are people out there reading and liking me to continue my story. ^^ Sorry for the wait.

.

.

Chapter 7

Aya was woken up by a soft touch to his cheek. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright and he needed a few seconds to fully open his eyes. He was surprised to see Yoji on a genuflect and was almost leaning over him and looking concerned.

"Yo-Yoji?" He quickly sat up and looked over to Yoji.

"Are you ok Aya?" Yoji asked with worry written on his face.

"Yeah. Um. What time is it?" Aya asked so as to change the topic before it develops into something about them.

"It's eleven in the afternoon."

"What?. . ." Yoji just smiled at his surprise.

"I know. It's unusual for you to oversleep so Omi asked me to check on you but you were not in your room but your car is still here so I thought I should check the basement.. then I found you here."

"Ah. ."

"How's your mission?"

"Finally over. Just yesterday. . ."

"Ah. . .Good." Yoji looked like he's got more to say but stopped at that. They just sat side by side content at having the other near.

"You look. . tired. Are you sure you're fine?" Yoji asked as he eyed Aya.

Aya looked away to avoid Yoji's gaze. Yeah. He's tired but of course no one really knows whenever he is. There may be times that his facade is failng but that happens very seldom. He's always able to hide it. _Ugh. . ._

"Yeah."

"I guess you're already hungry. Omi's prepared lunch already. It's your favorite dish. Let's go." Yoji said with a warm smile. Aya can't help but think how Yoji's smiles are comforting. It's as if his smiles are warm enough to soothe him.

Aya didn't say anything and just ignored whatever he was thinking just a while ago . He only followed Yoji up to the kitchen.

"Yoji? Did you find Aya?" They heard Omi shout from their quarters upstairs.

"Yeah!"

Omi came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh Aya kun. Where were you? I was worried about you." Omi said with concern in voice and worry in his eyes.

"Um. . I . .I overslept on the couch in the mission room." Aya said shyly. He never oversleep nor does he sleep in the mission room! That's pathetic. .

"Oh.. ok. Oh! I already cooked lunch for you both. Ken and I are going to watch a game! Want to come with us?" Omi said enthusiastically as he looked at the two older assassins.

"Uh. Maybe next time Omi." Yoji said with a smile.

"Ok then. . We're going!"

"Enjoy!" Yoji shouted as Omi hurriedly ran to Ken. Yoji wanted to shout _Take your time!!_ so that he'll get to spend some alone time with Aya but that is if the redhead will let him.

Yoji looked at Aya as he began preparing the food for him and Yoji. He wanted to ask Aya something. Anything that would start a conversation between them but knowing Aya, this isn't easy.

"Um. Do you have anything to do tonight Aya?"

"No."

"I've got this dvd I really like to watch. Why don't you watch it with me? Ken won't be watching with us so. .you can watch peacefully."

Aya gave smiled a bit then looked at Yoji.

"Fine. But if it's only porn, I would rather watch some news." Aya snorted then added a bit of glare to Yoji.

"Don't worry. It's not." Yoji laughed. He was glad Aya accepted his offer. He's gonna make sure that Aya will forget all his stress even for a while. Good thing he got this comedy dvd. _This is going to be an exciting day for me. Hah. I'll make sure Aya enjoys this._

They ate peacefully together without really talking too much. They both seem to ignore what just happened a few nights ago.. how Yoji told Aya his deep feelings for him. Even though they might not talk about it anytime soon, Yoji is glad at least he was able to say out loud what his feelings for Aya truly are.

Once they were done eating, Aya stood up and gathered the plates to wash them. He was surprised as a hand caught his wrist. He looked up to find Yoji looking down on him.

"What is it now Yoji?" Aya asked with a frown as he set the plates down.

"Leave them to me, Aya. I can do it." Yoji smiled at him. It was a pure smile so maybe he wasn't mocking him. So, Aya let him do the dishes.

"Say, what do you do to unwind eh?"

Yoji waited for an answer but it seems like none is coming. He looked over to Aya who seems to be thinking.

"Aya?"

"I don't know. It's been long since the last time think I was able to do that."

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll teach you." This made Aya look up to Yoji who was smiling at him. Aya didn't mind what Yoji said and just looked away. He was starting to wonder if the reason for his behavior was because of what he said to him the other night. .

Aya was moved out of his thoughts when he heard Yoji's voice.

"Come on Aya. Let's watch it before Ken and Omi comes."

"Aa."

Aya followed Yoji to their living room. It was already getting dark. He was thankful for a whole day of rest which he was not able to have for quite a long time. He looked at Yoji's back while Yoji was fixing the dvd into the player.

_I don't know how he came to look at me this way. . All I know is that I'm glad. ._Aya sighed at his thought. He was surprised when Yoji sat beside him on the couch instead of the other couch. It was kinda awkward but the small contact between them comforted him in a way he doesn't understand. Maybe because he hasn't felt this way for a long time. . . - the feeling of being cared for and loved.

They watched side by side. The movie was nice and really a bit funny in its simple way. Yoji's laughs were comforting. There were times Aya would give out a small laugh. Yoji didn't show that he noticed it but the truth is he's taking note of how Aya laughs. It's a very rare opportunity to hear Aya laugh and his lucky even though they were not totally laughs at all but just big sighs with a smile from Aya. .

The movie ended all too soon and Yoji didn't know when is the next one coming again.

"That was a great movie."

"Yeah. I'm glad I bought it."

"Ugh. Thanks."

"No problem Aya." Aya turned to look at Yoji who has a light smile on his lips. He was shy to look at Yoji directly and so he just looked back down to the floor.

"I'll do anything for you Aya. Just tell me. Kay?" Aya looked at him again unsure whether he should. Aya just nodded at this.

Yoji sort of felt sad at realizing how long Aya was suffering in his solitude. Aya may always show them his cold side but they all know how caring Aya truly is not only to his sister but to all three of them. He takes care of the team and makes sure that he does his responsibility. Before Yoji knows it, he pulled Aya into his arms.

Aya was surprised as he fell sidewards as he sank into Yoji's chest. He tensed at the sudden intimate contact but didn't pull away from Yoji. He knows deep inside that he likes this feeling. This feeling of knowing there's someone he could trust enough to see his vulnerable side. His body relaxed on its own missing the feeling of being comforted that he has for so long. . not felt. The feeling of Yoji's arms around him soothe him. It was almost enough to make him relax and forget about his stress.

"Everything I said is true. Remember that." Yoji whispered. He slowly let go as Aya turned in his arms to look at him.

"Yoji. .I. . I don't really know yet."

"I know. I just want you to know I am just here waiting until you can feel the same way too."

Aya nodded. They were both surprised as the backdoor opened wildly. Omi and Ken were laughing their brains out who knows why. Yoji was just thankful that he was able to finish his short speech before the two came.

"Hi Aya kun, Yoji kun!!"

"So, how was the game you watched?" Yoji asked looking back to normally cheerful and not the sincere and worried one on him.

"How I wish you two watched it with us!" Omi was like a kid really happy at his extraordinary experience.

"I told you playing soccer is really fun. Haha." Ken interrupted.

"Aya and I had a great time too. We watched a comedy movie." Yoji smiled wanting Omi and Ken to envy him.

"Really? Was it great Aya kun?" Aya was surprised why he was the one asked.

"Ugh. .Yeah. It was nice."

"Oy Ken kun! Let's watch it."

"Ok! I'll just get us popcorn."

"Oh! We bought dinner so you don't have to cook. It's there on the table. We eat ours already."

"Thanks Omi." Yoji ruffled his hair which doesn't seem to be minded by Omi.

"Come on Aya. Let's have try what they bought."

"It's really good. I'm sure Aya will like it."

"So Ken, you mean it's really good ah. . ."

"I can bet." Ken laughed. Almost everything tastes good for him. .

"Yoji and Aya ate in silence."

"Do you like it Aya?"

"Yeah. I admit it really tastes good."

"Let's try to eat there sometime then."

"Aa."

"Aya?" Aya only looked up from his plate.

"Let's try watching movies again eh? Don't worry we'll bring Omi and Ken with us."

"Sure. No problem." Aya offered a small smile to Yoji.

As they finished eating, Aya stood up to gather the plates.

"Aya, I told you I can do it." Yoji said with a laugh.

"You already helped me unwind. This is what I'll do in exchange. Besides you were the one to clean up earlier. "

Yoji smiled at Aya.

"Ok then."


	8. Slowly changing

Chapter 8

.

.

.

As usual, the four florists are busy with the fan girls bothering them all morning. Yoji cant' help but smile. It is really a good day. He was just able to enjoy his previous day with Aya. How lucky of him to hear Aya's laughs and of course being able to spend some time with him _alone._ hahaha  
He smiles to himself every time he remembers those moments and of course . . the hug. He just hopes he isn't blushing that obviously or else he might be suspected of thinking of something else.

"Oy Omi.. .Look at Yoji. He seems unusually cheerful today." Ken whispered to Omi as he passed by Omi carrying a large pot of flowering plant.

"I noticed too but isn't that a good thing? But not only that Ken kun. Look at Aya kun! He doesn't look serious as he usually is."

"Yeah. That's really a good sign. I wonder what the hell those two did while we were not at home yesterday."

"You shouldn't think about that. At least those two are not fighting. eh?"

" Oh. .well. . .guess you're right. haha"

"Hey Aya." Yoji said as he leaned on the counter Aya is working on.

"Hmm?" Yoji inwardly at Aya's hmm response.. That is so _un_Aya like which is hell lot better that _what Kudoh?_

"Did you sleep well? You seem to be in a pretty good mood today, huh?"

"Maybe. I am."

"Oh.. .Don't say _maybe! _That's because I was able to make you relax yesterday eh." Yoji said with a wink. Aya let out a small laugh.

"Fine. Thanks then. I really had a great time." This simple statement really fluttered Yoji. He was able to make Aya laugh. W_hat an achievement! Nyahaha._

"So. . .Um.. I'll plan about the next thing we do. . .Okay??" Yoji offered with a grin.

"Heh. . .Fine. . .As long as it's _decent._"

"Oh. Don't worry. .I _am decent . . you know that._"

"Yes. .I know just how much _you _love porn and all stuff like that."

"Ugh. . Just a . . .um. .sort of . .hobby! Haha!"

"What the hell. .hobby eh?"

"You might want to look for a better hobby. ._Kudoh." _Yoji just smiled at this. He might just have been addressed as Kudoh but obviously Aya lack the usual sharpness in this tone.

_OH yes! Of course Aya. I've got a load of hobbies I could do with you. If only you would let me. . . _Yoji grinned at himself for the thoughts that entered his dirty mind.

"What the hell are you grinning for, huh?"

The bell rang as an old woman entered the shop.

" Oh nothing. Later again Aya." Yoji added a wink before getting back to work. Aya forced himself to hide it but he was losing his control over the small smile tugging at his lips.

"So, what can I do for you, beautiful lady?" The old woman can't help but laugh at Yoji.

Aya just looked at Yoji. His skills work not only to young ladies but even grandmas. . The day is really tiring but Aya's quite surprised that he doesn't feel as tired as usual. Maybe because it's the first time that he actually enjoyed working even with girls bugging him in the morning.

"Oh my!"

"What is it Ken kun?"

"I almost forgot the practice game I'm supposed to watch! I need to leave now." Ken said as he hurriedly untied his apron and hang it on the hook. He was already at the door of the shop when Yoji shouted.

"Oy Ken! I already worked last time for your shift!!"

"I promise to work whole day tomorrow!" Ken shouted as he ran away.

"Tssk." If only Omi will also leave then the only ones left will be me and Aya. I would gladly work the whole day if it were only the two of us.

"Oh yeah. .Ken also promised he'll be the one in charge for our dinner today for missing last time. . " Omi said in a childish tone.

"Don't worry. I ate last time in a new restaurant down the street and their food is really great. I'll buy our dinner today."

"Thanks Aya kun!"

Yoji smiled at this. Aya was really different today and it's a lot better from the _normal _Aya.

Aya removed his apron and hang it next to Ken's.

"Wait!"

"What is it Yoji?"

"Can I come with you?" Yoji asked with a sweet smile as to urge Aya to allow him to go with him.

"No. . . . . . I will walk and it's not so near. You better stay here and help Omi close the shop."

"Ok. . "

"Oy Yoji kun! You look quite disappointed e." Omi said with a pout at Yoji as soon as Aya got out of the shop.

"Ah. . hehe. Not really chibi!" Yoji ruffled Omi's hair as he passed him to close the entrance of the shop.

"We really had a lot of customers today. Ugh. .it is really a tiring day." Omi turned to go inside. Yoji can't help but wait for Aya. He is starting to miss the man.

_ Oh gosh. . When did I start to be addicted to him like this? . . ._

Yoji sat on the counter in the shop, thinking about Aya when the rain started to pour.

"Oh my god. . Aya didn't even wear a jacket. Naturally he doesn't have an umbrella. I guess I'll pick him up so he won't have to wait for a taxi."

_I don't know why but instead I feel excited. _Yoji giggled to himself.

"Oi Omi! I'll go and look for Aya ok?!"

"Yeah, it's raining it'll be better if you go and pick him up."

It's starting to traffic because of the rain.

_It's pretty hard to get a cab now so I'm sure Aya's still there._

Yoji parked his car at the sidewalk when he found the restaurant. He picked his umbrella and got out of the car.

Just as he entered the restaurant, he saw Aya getting up as he received his order.

"Oi Aya!" Aya was surprised as he saw Yoji coming.

"You shouldn't have come to pick me up."

"Come on. I'm already here. Let's go. I'm sure Omi's already hungry." Yoji said with a warm smile.

They shared the umbrella which was quite small for them as they went to the car. Yoji was inwardly smiling as he realized that they are squeezing together to cover themselves from the rain. .

Both were quiet as they went home.

"Omi! Foods already here!" Omi came rushing from upstairs.

"Wow! Looks delicious!"

"It tastes really great, Aya." Yoji said with a smile which grew bigger as Aya smiled back at him.

Yoji and Aya ate quietly as they listened to Omi's stories of his encounters in the flower shop that day.

"Oops. . we almost didn't save some for Ken." Omi was quite surprised even though he knew he was the one who ate the most.

"Seems you were really hungry eh?" Yoji said with a grin.

"Ah. . hehe." Omi laughed with a scratch at his head

"Oh. I bought brownies and ice cream the other night. Hopefully Ken didn't discover them. ."

"Good timing! I'm still hungry." Omi stood up to get the food in the fridge.

"Oi Aya! Where are you going? We're not done eating yet. I can't let Omi finish all those sweets alone." Yoji grinned as he caught Aya's wrist to stop him from standing up.

"Oh. .ok"

They laughed together at Omi's stories. They were slowly getting used to the Aya who is changing a lot better. Yoji often took short glances to Aya's side to see him smile from time to time. _Really, Aya's already starting to loosen up. What a loss, I didn't realize his need for this more sooner._ He can't help but regret all those times he did not pay attention to Aya. .all those times he didn't mind Aya's solitude. . .especially his unrecognized need. . to _be cared for by others._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

.

.

*Aya was feeling uncomfortably warm in his sleep. He's feeling like. . he can't breathe.

Aya opened his eyes. He was sweating a bit. The feeling was odd. He doesn't know why. It's as if there is something to be afraid of which he doesn't know what. He sat up for a while and looked at the time. It's only 2am and it's been only 2 hours since he got to bed. But since the feeling isn't almost fading, he stood up and quietly went to the bathroom. He washed his face with the cold water and looked at his image at the mirror.

_What is this weird feeling?_ He turned his back to the mirror and leaned his back against the lavatory as he took deep breaths to calm himself. He's now fully awake and so, for sure he won't be able to sleep right away. Aya went downstairs. It wasn't very quiet. He could hear noises from the outside- noises of people loudly laughing. .obviously just finished a night of drinking in some bars. .

He opened the fridge to cool himself down. _Ugh. Water won't be enough. _Very luckily, there was still some orange juice left. He took a seat. He downed the juice very slowly feeling the coldness of the beverage down his throat. It's starting to calm him. He tried to remember what was in his dream but he can't. He's not even sure if that was even a dream. He just suddenly felt unusual in his sleep until it became worse which made him wake up. He rubbed his face. _What the hell's with me?_ He gave out a deep sigh and resigned himself to go back to sleeping after an hour of sitting on the couch. He fell asleep just a few moments after he laid down.

It's already past 7 when Ken, Omi and Yoji took their breakfast but still, Aya's not even up. Yoji noticed how Omi kept on looking at the watch.

"I'm sure he'll be down any minute, Omi." Yoji said as he ate his breakfast.

"I hope so. It's not like him to be this late. ." Omi frowned with worry.

"If he's not yet down here by 8, I'll check on him so, you go to school already so you won't be late." Yoji winked as he realized that Omi almost forgot that he should be leaving already.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks Yoji."

"Oi Yoji! I gotta go too."

"Ok!"

Yoji was left alone in the kitchen. He's not yet feeling up to opening the shop already. He knows he should but he can't open the shop anyway if he's alone. He quietly went up the stairs. He tried to listen at Aya's door to hear if he's awake but he heard none so it seems that Aya's still asleep.

"Aya? Are you still sleeping?" Yoji asked unsure.

Aya groaned as he was woken up by Yoji.

"Aya?"

"I'm already awake Yoji."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. It's not locked."

Yoji slowly opened the door. He was quite surprised to see Aya still in bed with his hair ruffled and sheets roughly covering him up.

"Sorry. .I. -"

"No! It's fine Aya. I told you you don't have to be strict in following everything. No one actually told you to wake up first before everyone does." Yoji said with a smile. Aya just looked down, seeming shy. Yoji sat at the edge of the bed beside Aya.

"We just thought there's a problem if you're still not getting up even though it's past your wake up time."

"I just wasn't able to sleep properly last night."

"Oh. Ok. I'll prepare your breakfast downstairs so you can eat already then I'll start opening the shop." Yoji said with a warm smile.

Aya grabbed his wrist before Yoji could stand up. Yoji was surprised and looked at Aya's hand holding his.

"Umm. . ah. . .Thanks."

"No problem, Aya." Aya seemed even reluctant to let go.

" I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Aya just can't understand how Yoji can easily make feel better all of a sudden. How he wishes Yoji would sit down with him there for a while and talk. Aya sighed to himself. He's got even really more pathetic than he was. .

He washed his face then dressed up immediately. When he got down, he saw his breakfast already prepared and Yoji was already opening the shop. _Ugh. .another noisy morning._ He ate his breakfast quick to help Yoji. Just a few minutes morning and the crazy fangirls are already coming.

The work in the shop was the same as usual but something seems to be missing.

Yoji is. . acutally

. . . . . .working. . and take note. He's not flirting with the girls. He is completely focusing on fixing the plants and arranging the orders that Aya will made and got them ready to be delivered later by Ken.

_Yoji really is starting to change for the better huh? Each day, I see something new with him. At least he's slowly dropping his old hobbies._ Aya thought with a smile. He thought Yoji's hobbies are hopeless and we all know what those hobbies are. .clubbing, drinking. . . .flirting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
. Hello everyone! Thank you to those who subscribed. At least even though you don't leave comments or reviews I know that you like the story . .

~Reviews are very well appreciated. So. .please don't be shy! I would even be thankful for them Haha. Reviews will really encourage me to update more often so please leave some as you read. . hehe. . I am welcoming even criticisms as long as I will be able to make a story that will satisfy all of you. :)

Even though I've got loads of homeworks, I'll still find time to update *wink.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

It was almost closing time when a readhead was caught by Yoji's peripheral vision. _Ugh. It's gotta be Manx. Mission time again. Why the hell is she always on the right timing eh? I am starting to think she was born to ruin our night plans...  
_

"Ooh, Manx!" Omi greeted as he finished counting the day's earnings.

Manx only smiled and tilted her head to the inside signaling us to follow to the basement and proceeded. Aya started compiling the orders for tomorrow to save for later after the mission briefing. Yoji sighed and pulled the shutters down and followed the other three.

The three of them seated on the couch while Aya, standing on his usual position, waited for Manx to start.

"Now boys, your rest time is over. Back with missions again." She put the disc in the player and turned off the lights. The same old Persia appeared discussing who they should kill this time and what his sins were. A picture of a young man maybe just few years older than Yoji appeared. This is the man they are going to target.

" _Destroy the tomorrow of these dark beasts_." , and with that same ending, the lights were turned on. *was the ending right? I don't really remember anymore..

" So? This mission looks ordinary. I guess this can be just a two person mission. Who's gonna do it?"

" I think . .ugh..they can handle this one without me. I'm uh. . .sorta busy? hehe." Ken said.

"Omi! I think you are too busy with your schoolwork for this. I _really_ think you should focus in that one for now. .or_ else_, your grades might get low. You don't want that now do you. ..? well since I understand your situation,. . .heh? . .soooo... I guess I'll do it!" Yoji said with his lazy playboy smile to convince the boy. Omi only looked confused.._What's with Yoji kun?. .Oh. well..._

"It's you and Balinese then, Abyssinian?"

Manx turned to Aya but didn't expect an answer. Obviously, he'll take it since he never downed a single mission.

" Where are the files?" Aya asked as he stood from leaning his back against the wall.

"Here." Manx handed the details of the mission to Aya looking pleased as usual everytime a mission will be just as successful and easy like the most of them.

The two boys left with Manx, leaving Aya and Yoji to discuss the mission among themselves.

" I'll read the details tonight. Let's talk about this tomorrow. Ok?," looking Yoji in the eye but not as serious as he often was.

"Yea_Y_h. Sure." He waited until Aya's out of hearing range before, he whispered a silent -

"Yes!" _I can't believe this 2 man mission which for sure will be more than a few days was assigned to me and Aya! Great, I'll be able to spend more alone time with him. . . .. . Huh? When did I get this excited being with Aya?. . oh well. ^^_

_"Ugh. I wonder where Aya is.. I miss him. I really worked hard today now, didn't I? Hah!  
_

"Yoji?" Yoji jumped from his seat because of Aya's soft voice and almost sounding uncertain as he suddenly appeared at the kitchen.

"Oh, Aya."

" We'll talk about the mission later. See me at the basement after you eat you dinner." Aya was about to leave when he was stopped by Yoji.

"Have you eaten already, Aya? "

"Ugh. No. I'm not hungry."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Aya turned to proceed to the basement to start reading the files for the mission.

_Geez. I don't know if I should be worried or not about Aya's change. He actually said thank you.. I think I'm getting worried. Oh well, it's for the better._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Yoji and Aya are sitting across each other, focusing on reading the mission details. Yoji gave a loud sigh as he paused in reading the information. He took a glance at Aya whose face was straight and neutral as he thought of the plan on how they will do the mission. He can't help but smile at Aya's face. If only they were not thinking right now at the mission room planning about the undercover they will make he might not even stop himself from giggling at how cute Aya looks even at this neutral state. He was surprised when Aya suddenly looked up from the burying his nose in the papers.

"Ok. So you know the plan?"

"Ugh.. undercover in the club again this time, right?" Yoji said with an unsure expression.

"Yeah. The target always goes to different bars. We'll have to go start the undercover to finish this as soon as possible."

" So, what are we gonna do?"

" We'll go to this club and if we're lucky we'll find him here since this is the place where he often hangs out. Then the next plan is to get to know him and his business. Whoever finds him first or be able to talk to him first will do it."

_Just when I thought my dream of going to a bar with Aya will come true! _I'll have to get him first. I can't let some filthy hands touch him.

" You've never gone to bars on your own right? Only for missions.. You don't have to do it, Aya. I can. "

" It's a mission so, I will do it. Besides, it depends on who finds him first. We'll have to do it to get this over with soon. I'll come to the club maybe 20 minutes later than you or you can come earliear if you want. We'll just contact each other through the comm to let know if we found him."

"Ok. When are we starting this then?" Yoji's weirdness is really noticeable. Why does he seem _excited over this?_

"As soon as possible. Ugh.. Tonight?"

"Ok. " Yoji smiled then winked at Aya. He laughed a bit as he saw Aya's surprised expression..really. Aya's getting cuter each time.

Yoji stood up and left a confused Aya alone in the basement. Aya only fell his back to the wall and gave out a sigh. He could only stare at the ceiling to give himself a break from all these mission details he has to finish studying soon.

_What the hell is with Yoji? Geez, he's really weird and.. unpredictable!_

All the stress and headaches these past weeks he tried to ignore are taking their toll on him. After weeks of finishing a mission, here comes another.

_A_fter a few minutes more of studying the information about the target, he gave up and stood to start preparing. Yoji is already upstairs taking a shower. Omi and Ken are already closing the shop. He went through the fridge to find some food to prepare before going.

Yoji was in his room with only his towel wrapped around his hips and hair still a bit dripping as he looked in his dresser.

"Hmm. Let's see.. What should I wear. This is still a mission and I'm going to the bar with Aya.. so. . I guess I should wear something a bit more decent than the usual eh?. .hah!" He looked through his clothes for the best he could find. It's not like this is the first mission he'll do with Aya in a bar but hey, this is only him and Aya and Aya's not going to stay outside to wait for the target. They're getting _in _there.

Aya won't be able to use his katana tonight if anything goes wrong. Aya can protect himself but of course Yoji has his weapon so he'll make sure to keep Aya ok.

"Geez. And there's a possibility of him spending more time with the guy in the bar than me!"

He dressed up in a moss green long sleeves and black leather pants. He sprayed a light smelling perfume to make sure he'll smell good for his Aya. :D He grabbed his car keys on his way. He gave one last glance at the mirror to make sure he looks absolutely gorgeous. Geez, he seems to be preparing for a date than a mission.

As he slipped out his room, Aya had just gone into his room to dress up.

"Ugh. Few seconds late!" Yoji whispered to himself. _I could've seen Aya wrapped only with a towel.._

As he passed by Aya's room, he stopped for a while to call out.

"Aya? I'm done already. I'll be waiting downstairs. Kay?"

" Ok! I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm almost done."

"Hey Omi!"

"Hi Yoji. You seem to be early today for clubbing eh?"

"Nope. Mission. It's our mission tonight and Aya's coming with me to the bar." Yoji winked as he grabbed the sandwich neatly prepared on the table.

"This tastes good, Omi. What's in it?" Yoji said with his mouth full as he grabbed the cold orange juice.

"Don't know. It's Aya kun who prepared it. He said that last one is for you so I had to stop Ken from eating it all up."

"Whath? Ish fo me?" Yoji stopped chewing and just smiled.

"How sweet of Aya."

Yoji was drinking his ice cold orange juice when Aya entered the kitchen. He almost choked with his drink when he saw Aya. He was dressed in a purple three fourths polo and dark coloured jeans. It's not like he sees Aya dressed like this very often.

"I'm ready."

"Ugh. You look great." Yoji said with a smile.

"Thanks. Should I go first? We need at least 15 minutes interval anyway. Just contact me if you're already there. You know the plan."

"Ok. I'll be following soon."

_ . ._ _ . . _ _ . . _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ . . _ _ .

People, I know what you want.. a _reason_ why you may be reading this... something you're waiting for me to write.. I know what _that _is! I know. .. .you are all waiting for a... _scene?_ You know what I mean.. .. . Just give me time. OK? ..so.. I'm still thinking of how I'll continue the story..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

"Take care of Aya, Yoji."

"Of course I will, chibi." Yoji ruffled Omi's hair as he stood to prepare to go.

Yoji rode his seven and drived fast. He needs to be there at least 15 minutes later than Aya _but still_.. He needs to be there to be ready if anything wrong happens. Sure, Aya can take care of himself and other people but ever since he saw.. something.. this _something_ in Aya. He can't help but look at Aya as a more fragile person. He can't let anything happen to him. Especially tonight when _he_ will do anything to complete the mission. He felt like it's his duty to look after Aya.

He was surprised when the quiet and deep voice of Aya with loud music in the background sounded in his comm.

"Balinese, I'm here already. I'll stand by at the bar. Target's not yet here. Contact me when you arrive."

"Got it."

Yoji got at the bar in just a few minutes. He looked at the clock on the screen of his car. 6 minutes more before he can come in.

"Ugh. I can't take it. I'll get in. Aya might not notice anyway. Maybe target's not yet there."

He gave in and turned off the engine. Just as he was about to get out of his car, he saw the target entering the bar.

"I have to get in."

"Abyssinian, target's coming. I'll be following soon."

"Ok. Tell me where you'll be positioning." Aya's voice is already cold, deathly, in mission mode.

He gave 3 minutes after the target entered before he went in to follow. This bar is crowded. He pretended to look at the people first, intentionally not looking for Aya and the target. His eyes fell on a spot at the corner to stay where he can see the whole place especially Aya and the target.

He instantly spotted a redhead that was Aya. Now, now, where is the target? There he was with his eyes scanning the place, looking at the wild people dancing at the music when his eyes fell on Aya. Oh my. . how fast those eyes are. Yoji will just have to trust Aya with this one. Sure, he may be able to open Aya's shell but this is a mission. There's no way Aya will let him interfere in completing the mission.

He can see the target call one of his escorts and point where Aya is then gave some instructions. The escort went over Aya and talked to him. Yoji can see Aya looking over to the target as the target gave an evil grin and stood up to go to the back rooms which are only for the use of special guests.

He can vaguely here the conversation between Aya and the escort in the comm when Aya stood up and followed the escort. Yoji knew at this point that Aya is going to do it and he will just stand by to wait for Aya's order or just as a back up.

As Aya neared the back rooms, he gave a look over Yoji to make sure he knows where he is going if anything goes wrong. Yoji heard nothing from the comm afterwards which means that Aya had already turned it off. From this point on, he won't know what would be happening to Aya. His job now is to stand by alert for Aya's call and signal.

. . . . . .

Yoji saw Aya as he carefully got out so that he won't be noticed but.. . something seemed off about Aya. What the hell happened there during his kill? His walking was unusually slow and he doesn't look like how he looks after he had just killed. Yoji walked through the crowd towards Aya who didn't seem to notice him. He's not supposed to do it on a mission but he can't.

"Aya? Is . . there a . . problem?" Yoji asked unsure as to what could have happened wrong in there.

" Ugh.. No . It went smoothly." Aya shook his head and lowered it. Something _is_ wrong.

" Are you alright?" Yoji was trying to look at his eyes but Aya didn't seem to pay attention to him very much.

" Can we. . . get a drink first? Ugh.. Not here. Maybe somewhere else. But if you want, you can go ahead." He felt odd. What the hell is it? He just needed a cold drink to shake this feeling off. Maybe even something to make him drunk. This is just really odd.

"Sure! Let's go then." Yoji followed Aya as he walked to the exit of the bar.

Aya was about to ride his car when Yoji touched his shoulder.

" Um. I guess you're not in the mood to drive. Get in my car. I'll drive. -And! Don't worry about your car. I'll tell Ken to pick it up for you tomorrow." With a wink, that convinced Aya to ride Yoji's car.

Yoji eyed Aya as he got in the car with him.. . Really . . something's odd. All through out the drive, Aya was acting strange and Yoji doesn't know why or what to do. They got to the bar in a short while. This bar is not like the one they've just came from. This one was a lot more quiet. This time, they can really have a good talk.

They sat at the dark corner where they can't easily be seen.

"Are you Ok?" Yoji asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm really fine. . I . . I . .just feel odd. I . . it's. . _. . . hot. _Can you just order for me? I don't care what it is. I just need something to cool me down." Aya smiled warmly at him knowing his worry for him.

" Ok. Sure."

A waitress came and asked their orders. Yoji ordered them both something with alcohol but for Aya was something lighter. He can't give Aya a headache after the bad feeling he's already having.

He gave a glance to Aya. His shoulders were slumped with his elbows on the table. He caught Aya closing his eyes tightly seeming to try to contain himself. He would look stupid if he asks Aya again if he's alright.

Their drinks were delivered soon. He eyed Aya as he drank his cherry temple. It was just cherry juice with alcohol. The juice was obviously giving Aya relief but as he can see Aya's still not feeling. .normal. He tried to avert his gaze from Aya to the other people. But Aya only caught his attention again when he heard a sound.

"_Uh_. ." The sound was breathy and he's almost panting and his eyes were closed with his lips moist from the drink. Gods, he really looks_. . hot. . _Oh _my_, Yoji's already having a guess as to what happened. If only he could kiss those wet lips then this craving for Aya's taste would at least be satisfied but NO! Naturally. . .he. ..can't do that..

"Aya?"

Aya only looked up to see Yoji staring at him.

"Did you drink something? Or.. did _he_ gave you something to drink?"

"Yeah.. I know I shouldn't have.. .but.. he was staring at me. I had to do it or he might suspect something."

Yoji's guess was right. Aya was surely given a drink with aphrodisiac. Oh my god. There's no way he can help Aya in this case, _properly._

"Aya.. . . I know how you_ feel _right now. But. . I don't know how to help you. I think we should go home already. I'm pretty sure sleep will let that pass easily and tomorrow you're fine already." Yoji said with a warm smile to assure Aya who looks flushed already.

He's really cute when he blushes.

_. _ . _. _. _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _

CAt70, thank you for your understanding. I hope I am not that disappointing as a writer. . haha

To the other subscribers, thanks for reading. . . .even though you don't leave a comment. . . : l Well at least you put me in your favorite author, story, list. . XD


End file.
